Dreams Can Mess You Up
by shematite
Summary: Yami had a strange dream about a beautiful girl, but how can he find her? The result of too little sleep and too much Yugioh. Darkshipping. I'm sick of keeping secrets til the end of the story:


So I dreamed in Yugioh the other night. Much better than dreaming in Duel Monsters or DDR. I've done both. I've also dreamed in manga format. Fandom rots the brain!

Anyway, I liked this dream so much I thought I'd write it down really quick. It's not polished or beta'd or anything, just what I dreamed written down in a semi-coherent couple of paragraphs in order to combat the angst and doom and gloom of writing Hello Darkness.

With no further ado whatsoever...

* * *

Yami sighed, pushing his scrambled eggs around on his plate. Yugi, noticing, sipped his orange juice and cleared his throat.

"What's tha matter, Yami?"

Yami sat back in his chair, eyes still fixed on his plate. "Oh, it's nothing, Yugi."

Yugi snorted. "I'm not buying it. Spill."

Yami drew a deep breath and met his Abiou's gaze. "Well...I had a really strange dream last night."

Yugi lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I was sitting in a treehouse drinking lemonade with someone. A beautiful girl with long hair and soft eyes. She was funny and smart, and not afraid to punch me in the face if I got on her nerves."

Yugi laughed. "Did that happen in your dream?"

Yami shook his head. "No. I just knew it, you know? The way you know things in dreams." Much to his dismay, he felt his face turning red.

Yugi noticed. "What else happened, Yami?" he smirked.

"N-nothing, Abiou." Yugi didn't need to know what kind of dreams he was having.

Yugi shrugged. "Sounds like a nice dream. Who was the girl?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't know. I...I think I want to find out, though."

Yugi grinned. "You think she's real?"

"Dunno. Let's find out!"

* * *

And so it was that Yami found himself being dragged into a fortune-teller's shop by Yugi and Jou.

"Who is the one before me today?" The old woman draped in scarves asked in a low voice, trying to sound slightly spooky and sounding like she had a head cold.

"Ah...I'm Yami."

She waved her hand over her crystal ball. She shook her head and tsked. "No good. I need to know your real name to get a clear vision.

Yami saw Yugi grinning out of the corner of his eye. Jou gave him a thumbs up. "My name is Atem."

"Very good...an old name you have for such a young man."

Yami really wasn't sure what to say to this.

She leaned over her crystal ball, staring into it while her eyes got wider and wider, until Yami felt like he was going to fall in. Or that her eyes would fall out and she would have a seizure or something.

"Your friends are very close to you."

Well _duh_.

"But there is someone else."

Yami sat up straighter.

"A person is approaching, pulling you nearer. The two of you are like magnets, destined to find one another, be it as enemies or lovers. There can be no in between."

Yami sat up straighter. "Is sh-"

"Hush!" the old lady snapped. "Let me finish first! Kids these days...so impatient."

Yami sunk back down in his chair, wondering what she could see in the clear globe that he couldn't.

"You have seen this person before, perhaps in a dream, perhaps not. Soon, very soon, you will come face to face. Pale hair and dark eyes, and the strength of will to fight armies alone."

Yami's breath caught in his throat. This was what he was looking for!

* * *

Honda gave Yami a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"It's true!" Yami protested. "She all but said this girl I dreamed about was my soulmate! And she said I'll meet her soon!"

Yugi laughed. "Well, that's not _exactly _what she said..."

"But close enough, right, Yami?" Jou elbowed him in the side.

Yami grinned and rubbed the spot Jou hit. The spazzy teen could hit harder than he realized, sometimes.

They stopped at the stoplight, waiting for the light to change so they could cross.

"Hey you guys!"

They all turned to see two figures walking towards them. Yami and hikari, they looked like twins. The only way to really tell them apart was the evil sneer on Yami Bakura's face and the open cheerfulness on Ryou's.

"Hi, Ryou!" Yugi greeted. "We were just heading back to my house to watch a movie. What to join in?"

The hikari grinned. "We would love to, wouldn't we, Yami?"

He turned his large eyes on Yami Bakura, whose sneer strengthened.

"You can go alone, host."

Ryou shrugged. "What were you guys doing?"

Honda chuckled. "Yami had dream sex with some girl, and now he's going to fortune-tellers to figure out who she is."

Yami felt his face turn so hot he swore it must've looked purple. "Honda!" he protested.

Honda held up his hands in mock innocence. "See how he doesn't deny it?"

Calculating how many times he could punch Honda before the taller kid got in a good hit, Yami's thoughts were interrupted by Yugi.

"It's very interesting," he was saying to Ryou. "Sure, the fortune-teller lady was probably crazy and fake, but I do get the feeling that this girl is important to Yami. How did you say it earlier, Yami? Soft dark eyes, long light hair, no fear and strong enough to take on armies."

The light changed for the second time since they'd been standing there and ignoring it, and Jou led the group across the street. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

As Yami turned to walk across, someone grabbed his arm. He looked back to see Bakura standing there, a smirk now decorating his features.

Before Yami could pull away, it seemed, everyone else was across the street and the light had changed again.

Bakura's smirk faded to an angry scowl as Yami looked at him. "Are you making fun of me, _Pharaoh_?"

Yami blinked. "Uh..." He wasn't really sure what Bakura was talking abou-

Bakura tugged on his arm, pulling him closer. "Are you making fun of me? Or are you just an idiot."

Uncomfortable with how close Bakura was leaning, Yami did his best to diffuse the situation. "I'm not making fun of you, Bakura," he said calmly. "So I guess that means I'm an idiot. Care to explain things?"

Bakura's face broke into a slightly frightening grin. "Oh yes. I would _love_ to explain things to you."

Before he knew it, Yami found himself being thoroughly kissed. By Bakura. Kissed. And he _liked_ it.

Yes...that was definitely liking. How strange.

When Bakura pulled away, Yami was swaying slightly as he tried to blink away the daze he was in. He had no chance of recovery before Bakura leaned down and put his lips close to Yami's ear, making him shiver.

"What are you thinking, dreaming of me as a girl? I'm very much not a girl, my dear Pharaoh."

"Oh..." Yami thought for a moment and then smiled, nodding his head. "Yes. I see. You should kiss me again."

And he did.

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes and scowled at the ceiling. What in the name of Bast was a dream like _that_ supposed to mean?

Shrugging it off, he rolled over and snuggled closer to his lover.

"My Pharaoh," he whispered possessively.


End file.
